This project will study the protective effects of sustained-release preparations of albuterol and theophylline on bronchial challenge tests. Thirty asthmatics, 12 to 25 years of age will be studied. After baseline pulmonary function and methacholine challenges, each patient will be randomly assigned and receive either sustained-release theophylline or albuterol preparation for a period of 3 months.